TPM
by TheVics
Summary: Cuddy na TPM e House cuidando dela. Dedicada à Fernanda Demas (e a todas as meninas que estavam comigo no whats: Carol, Lisa, Mari e Maga)


**TPM**

Lisa Cuddy acordou essa manhã se sentindo um lixo, estava com os seios doloridos, a pele oleosa, dores nas costas e com um humor pior que o de Tritter depois que House foi absolvido. Ela estava uma fera, e ao mesmo tempo um passarinho ferido. Querendo matar alguém e chorar por isso. TPM. Tensão Pré-Menstrual. Em algumas mulheres era algo imperceptível, mas em Lisa Cuddy era uma completa guerra hormonal em seu organismo.

Como toda manhã, ela levantou da cama e rumou para o banheiro, porém sem deixar de notar que a cama estava vazia, fato que não a agradou. House provavelmente foi chamado durante a noite por causa de seu mais novo caso. Algo que seria completamente normal e aceitável dada as condições de seu paciente e de que era sua obrigação. Mas hoje em especial ela não gostou nem um pouco, se sentiu sozinha, triste e sem carinho. Ela necessitava de um abraço, do abraço dele, do cheiro dele, dos carinhos dele. Mas não, ele teve que ir correndo pro hospital. Ela estava furiosa com isso, e chorosa também.

Entrando no banheiro, deu de cara com uma mensagem no espelho, que dizia:

_Eu sei que você está de TPM e eu te amo.  
- H_

Deus, como ela amava aquele homem!

8h00

Entrando no saguão do PPTH, Cuddy rumou direto para seu escritório sem vontade de falar com ninguém, muito menos de responder qualquer pergunta, fez todo o caminho de cabeça baixa e numa velocidade acima da média. Trabalhar a ajudaria a controlar seu humor.

- Bom dia, luz do dia! - Ele entrou sem avisar e a assustou. Não, não é bom assustar Lisa Cuddy no dia de hoje.

- O que você quer, House?

- Não posso dar um beijo de bom dia na minha namorada? - Ele respondeu se aproximando.

- Você poderia... - ele estava bem perto de seu rosto quando de repente ela virou e ele beijou sua têmpora - Se estivesse na cama quando eu acordei.

- Ah, qual é? - ele falou alto e tentou chamar a atenção dela, algo que não funcionou. Então pegando na mão dela ele a puxou até o sofá para que eles pudessem sentar lado a lado - Você sabe que eu tive que atender meu paciente.

- Sei - ela ainda estava de bico. 

- E você sabe que esse é o meu dever.

- Sei

- E você, com certeza viu minha mensagem no espelho - Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

- Vi... - Sua voz já tinha um tom bem mais calmo e ela estava apreciando os carinhos que estava recebendo.

- E eu disse que te amo

- É...

- E eu posso dizer de novo se você quiser

- Eu quero... - Cuddy respondeu com uma voz tão manhosa que House não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

- Eu te amo!

Se aninhando em seu peito feito uma gata manhosa, Lisa Cuddy se aconchegou no colo de House. Ele achava engraçado esse descontrole hormonal, durante anos acompanhou de fora essa fase dela e agora que estava vivenciando queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela Lisa Cuddy quando ficasse romântica, assanhada e revoltada, que era quando ele podia se divertir irritando ela por qualquer motivo, por mais fútil que seja.

40 minutos, muitos carinhos, mordidas e gemidos depois, House saiu do escritório com cara de deboche e satisfação deixando pra trás umas diretora saciada e mais fogosa ainda.

14h00

- Acho melhor você ir vê-la - Wilson não colocou nem metade do corpo pra dentro do escritório de House pra começar a falar - Nós passamos por uma reunião de quase quatro horas que não deu em nada, dois doadores se retiraram do hospital e mais outro negou uma doação que ela estava buscando a meses.

- E por que eu iria? Pra levar uma patada ou até mesmo um soco? - Respondeu brincalhão - Ela está na TPM e o melhor a se fazer nesses momentos é se afastar, pela minha experiência essa hora ela deve estar querendo matar o primeiro que aparecer em sua frente, e posso afirmar que ninguém gostaria de cruzar o caminho de Lisa Cuddy nessa hora.

- Ela fica tão descontrolada assim?

- Pode apostar.

- Então explica ela chorando no corredor indo pro escritório... - Wilson sabia que essa carta iria funcionar.

- Chorando, é?

- Pois é...

- Ok, você venceu - House tentou esconder a preocupação, mas era evidente.

-

- Posso entrar?

- Vai embora!

- Lisa...

- Não me chame assim só por que o Wilson foi correndo fofocar alguma coisa pra você - Ela não estava triste como ele achou que a encontraria, estava furiosa.

- Ok..

Sendo assim ele entrou e se sentou. Ele no sofá e ela em sua cadeira. Quase 10 minutos se passaram em completo silêncio quando ela saiu de sua cadeira e correu para os braços dele. Ela estava soluçando. House sabia o quanto ela prezava pelo hospital, mas chorar era demais, não era?

- Eu quero um liquidificador novo...

- Huh? - Ele jurava que tinha escutado errado.

- Eu quero outro liquidificador - ela levantou o rosto cheio de lágrimas e continuou - Hoje de manhã eu fui fazer o mingau da Rachel e quando liguei voou tudo pela cozinha, aquela tampa idiota inventou de quebrar logo hoje, ai como se não bastasse eu peguei todos os faróis fechados no caminho pra cá, um homem grosso me xingou em um cruzamento, você não estava na minha cama quando eu acordei, Wilson estava com aquela gravata rosa ridícula, Peter ficou doente e eu tive que fazer 23 ligações até achar outro neurocirurgião de emergência - Ele não sabia como ela estava conseguindo falar tão rápido - Hoje a fila da cantina estava imensa e quando foi a minha vez minha salada já tinha acabado, pra completar a máquina de café do saguão quebrou e eu tive que ir até o terceiro andar pra conseguir o que eu queria - mais lágrimas - Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar sem o meu café, não sabe?

- Claro que sei - Nessas horas o melhor é concordar, House pensou.

- Ai eu tive que entrar em uma reunião que durou quatro horas, com fome e com o Wilson de gravata rosa, além disso tudo aqueles velhos babões ainda saíram dos hospital e retiraram suas doações o que causou outra ligação do presidente do conselho perguntando sobre os meus métodos de trabalho, ai você chega aqui e me chama de Lisa com aquela voz que eu adoro e me faz chorar. Eu te odeio, House - Ela levantou feito uma adolescente revoltada e se sentou novamente em sua cadeira.

House ficou congelado, ele queria muita dar uma bela gargalhada, mas sabia que se fizesse ia ia levar uma sapatada. Ele achou fofo os primeiro segundos de desabafo mas depois a coisa se descontrolou, ela se descontrolou. ERa hilário e trágico ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha que agir rápido, ou dormiria no sofá.

- Lisa...

- Não fala comigo.

- Meu amor...

- Oi - ela ainda não queria olhar pra ele

- Lisa, olha pra mim.

- To olhando

- Eu vou comprar um liquidificar novo pra você.

- George Forman?

- George Forman - ele sorriu.

- Com filtro no meio? - perguntou manhosa.

- Com filtro no meio - ele consentiu.

- E uma pizza?

Ele não pôde evitar a risada. Encostando em sua mesa, deixando a bengala de lado ele a trouxe pra junto de seu peito.

- Pode deixar que hoje a noite você vai ganhar seu liquidificador e sua pizza - disse e beijou sua testa.

- Greg...

- Humm?

- Eu quebrei seu IPod - ela disse e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que? - Era ele que estava ficando nervoso agora.

- Não fica bravo! - ela gritou - Foi um acidente, ok?

Quem visse de fora teria morrido de rir da cara que Greg House fez, era fácil de imaginar ele abaixando as orelhas nessa hora.

- Ok, ele tava velho mesmo...

- Pois é.

Eles ficaram abraçados por mais um tempo até que a voz de House preencheu o ambiente.

- Lisa...

- Hum?

- Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com seu ginecologista.

Eles riram e apertaram mais o abraço. Era bom se aconchegar no peito dele. Era delicioso ficar respirando o perfume dela.

Fim.

- Victória Zacarioti.  
Pra Fernanda Demas 3


End file.
